Although applicable in principal to any wireless test system, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with testing of wireless devices.
The use of wireless communication systems for communication between electronic device increases continually with the advance of high-speed wireless data communications.
During development or production of devices for such communication systems it is necessary to thoroughly test the devices for compliance with communication standards and legal regulations, especially regarding wireless communication standards and legal regulations.
Usually the respective wireless communication devices have to be tested at the end of a production line in order to verify whether the respective devices fulfill desired constrains.
For this purpose, each device has to be placed in a predetermined radio environment. In this predetermined radio environment, disturbances and reflections of radio frequency signal should be avoided to make the testing more reliable.
Against this background, the problem addressed by the present invention is to provide a simple test system for wireless devices.